


Family Game Night

by Tabbyluna



Series: Magcase Real World AU [3]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Board Games, Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: They started to play games together on weekend nights.
Series: Magcase Real World AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921933
Kudos: 1





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some level of... I wouldn't call it writer's block. I'd say it's more like writer's feet dragging. I have stuff to write, but for a number of reasons, I don't wanna. 
> 
> Still gonna do it though. I challenged myself to write 100 stories this year, and I'm gonna make it.

They played The Game of Life that evening. Usually, they played Cluedo or Snakes and Ladders for family game night, but that day Mags decided to surprise everyone by buying a new board game for them all to try out. It was a game she used to play with her family a lot when she was growing up, but the Krankcases never played it. So for the first five minutes, Mags was basically just teaching them all how to play. They all crunched on chips, sipped soda, just like any weekend night.

Everyone chose to begin their first game in the career route. Except for Krankcase; he chose to begin the game via the college route (the dork). But after the first game, everyone had to admit that they found it pretty fun. So they all started out their second game in the college route.

The six of them - because Boom Bloom was still not all that fond of spending time together with them all as a ‘family’ - started playing board games with each other some time after Krankcase revealed to the family that he had wanted to marry Mags. When they did, they figured they should try to do some family stuff together. Initially, they really wanted Boom Bloom to join in too. But she would always smile politely, whisper a hushed “No thank you”, and then walk off into her room.

Always torn between trying to talk with her, and leaving her alone to do her own things, they usually played the games waiting for Boom Bloom to come out and join in. So far, she never did. The one time she came out of her room during game night, Krankcase had cheerfully called for her to join them. “Come on, we’re having a ton of fun together. Why not join us for a bit?”

Boom Bloom merely flashed him a quick smile, and then shook her head. “I’m just out to use the toilet.” And she rushed away from them. Five minutes later, she crossed the living area again. Rather than walking, she was almost doing a slow jog. And she slammed her bedroom door closed when she made it in. 

It was pretty clear that she did not want to talk with them. Or join in with their board game activities.

It was a shame really. Though they all knew that there was no point in forcing her to do something she did not want to do. Everyone there thought that she would love to play The Game of Life. And all, especially Krankcase, wished that she was there with them.

While playing the game, they discussed their lives. One cool thing about those nights was that since everyone was together, they all got to have a ton of interesting conversations together. Sometimes they traded stories from their lives, what happened in work or school. But that evening, they talked about the future.

“So yeah. I’d been thinking, and you know what?” Fisticuffs said. Everyone looked up, attentively listening to what he had to say. “I think I would like to go to college.”

Mags and Krankcase smiled. “Really now?”

“That’s great, son! Any courses you have in mind?”

“Well, not really yet. I was just hoping to, you know, head into community college during the open house and see if anything there interests me,” he said. He spun the spinner, moved the piece, and adopted a baby girl.

“Krankenstein also have an idea about what me want to do after summer,” said Krankenstein. All eyes turned to him. “Me want to go to trade school and learn some woodworking.”

All at the table nodded, smiled. That did sound about right, Krankenstein was the type to enjoy working with his hands. And since he already liked making wooden airplane models, why not learn more about the craft of woodworking?

“Well, since we’re all here talking about what we want out of our futures,” began Scrap Shooter, reaching out to turn the spinner. It was his turn, and once he moved his piece to the right square he lost his job. He pulled another card out of the pile, and pulled out a job which paid much less than his old one. “Damn. Anyways, as I was saying. I’d been thinking a bit about my future. And well, thinking about the chats that you and I had, Mags, I think that maybe ‘businessman’ does suit men quite well. Who knows, maybe when I graduate high school I’ll aim for a degree in business.”

Everyone at the table smiled and nodded. That was a fitting type of job for him, especially with his mind for maths. Especially Mags, who saw that potential within him when he brought home his report card. “Or who knows, maybe I could still be a gangster as a backup plan.” He chuckled, and no one at the table was exactly sure whether he was being serious or not.

“Well, how about you, Shield Shredder?” Asked Krankcase. He picked up a potato chip, and took a bite of it. “Do you have any plans for your future?”

Shield Shredder rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, to be honest, I actually had the same plan I always had since I was thirteen. I want to go to art school somewhere, and become an artist. That’s honestly, why I try to practice wood carving so often. I want to get good at it and hopefully sell enough to live off of.”

Krankcase nodded. “Do you have a backup plan?”

“Well, sort of. I may just work a regular job while selling stuff on the side first. Then, if my name gets out more, I’ll see. But my dream really is just to do the wood carvings for a living.” He took a sip of his orange soda. The family usually bought orange soda, or sometimes fizzy lemonade. No one was a fan of grape flavoured stuff. 

Mags placed a hand on his shoulder. “Well, no matter what happens, we’ll always be there to support you. No matter what.”

They played happily together for three more rounds, until it was time for all of them to pack it up, and head off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mention how they played Monopoly one (1) time, but then never played it again because Monopoly is boring, but I couldn't fit it in. Ah well.


End file.
